


A very nice and (hopefully) accurate timeline

by Tosie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slow Burn, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosie/pseuds/Tosie
Summary: Feelings and interactions, over the millennia.





	A very nice and (hopefully) accurate timeline

4004 BC, and Crawly thought this angel might be different.

_I gave it away_, and he knew his angel was different.

* * *

3004 BC, and Aziraphale’s understanding of the world had cracked slightly.

_You can’t kill kids_, and the demon wedged himself comfortably in the gap.

* * *

33 AD, and it occurred to them that they were lonely.

* * *

41 AD, and they had their first date.

* * *

537 AD, and the seeds of an idea were planted.

* * *

1601 AD, and Aziraphale realized they were friends.

* * *

1793 AD, and Crowley rescued his angel for the first time.

* * *

1862 AD, and they had their first fight.

* * *

1941 AD, and Aziraphale knew they were still friends.

_A little demonic miracle of my own_, and he realized that friends was perhaps not what they were, and certainly not what he wanted them to be. 

* * *

1967 AD, and Crowley knew he was loved.

_You go too fast for me_, and he realized it did not matter, because his wings could not slow this fall any more than they could the first one.

* * *

2007 AD, and somehow, they had decided to raise a child together.

* * *

2012 AD, and everything was going according to Plan.

* * *

Monday, and all they could do was wait.

* * *

Wednesday, and they were doomed.

* * *

Thursday, and Crowley is _not_ nice, and Aziraphale was _not_ tickety-boo.

* * *

Friday, and somehow they were no longer on the same side.

(It was their first breakup.)

* * *

4 hours, and for the first time in his eternal life, Crowley was forgiven.

* * *

3 hours, and Aziraphale wished he had told Crowley when he had the chance.

(About the Antichrist, and perhaps a few other things as well.)

3 hours, and, for the first time in six thousand years, Crowley was alone.

(It was the worst pain he had ever felt, and he knew the scorching heat of hellfire itself.)

* * *

2 hours, and Crowley had a reason to give a damn about the world again.

* * *

The End, and at least they were together.

* * *

Saturday, and somehow they were no longer on opposite sides.

(They had a sleepover.)

* * *

Sunday, and they faced Hell for each other, more or less.

* * *

The very first day of the rest of their lives, and they are free.

(They dined at the Ritz, but you know that already.)

**Author's Note:**

> This started just as an attempt to figure out my headcanon of how their feelings for each other developed over time. Somehow I ended up with this... pretentious pseudo-poetry? I don't even know. Hopefully someone else enjoys it!
> 
> Also, I spent a ridiculous amount of time and effort working out the Saturday timeline and then decided not to even use the actual timestamps, so that's fun.


End file.
